<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by genovianprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320419">Haunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince'>genovianprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mixed AFAB and AMAB Language, Morning Sex, Queer Platonic Partners, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance hates everything to do with ghosts, and goes to spend the night with Hunk after the Castle goes crazy and tries to kill them all. He wakes up to Hunk's little problem and teases him until Hunk gives in to take care of himself with Lance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> ghosts. Hated them. He hated scary movies, he hated haunted houses, and he hated hearing things go bump in the night. Sure, he liked Halloween, and it was fun watching old movies like Hocus Pocus and Halloweentown, but he partook in the more enjoyable, fun, and silly aspects of Halloween, over literally anything else to do with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Halloween had nothing to do with the Castle being haunted. Lance didn’t really give a fuck that they found out it was “just” Alfor’s AI being all corrupt-fucky and going nutso, it still came across as very, very haunted, and Lance wanted to have nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, they had to stay on this ship, and it really took everything Lance had to not just take Blue and go find a different ship to live on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered under his blanket in his room, his fear amplifying every little sound the Castle made at night. He really could not express in words how much he hated this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does it,” he muttered to himself when he heard the latest noise, sitting up and grabbing his pillow. He was going to go ask Hunk to spend the night with him. He couldn’t handle this anymore and he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed his QPP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shuffled to Hunk’s room and rapped his knuckles on the door, hoping that it would work to wake him. Hunk slept like the dead, usually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several silent moments, he knocked again, and this time heard the rustling and mumbling and cursing as Hunk woke up and made his way to the door. It wooshed open and Lance smiled weakly as Hunk stood there, rubbing one of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, what’s up?” he asked with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Lance sucked in a breath through his teeth, guilt at interrupting Hunk’s sleep over his very stupid fear starting to creep through him. “I… Uh, after everything… today, that happened, I… Can I sleep with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk inhaled deeply, looking Lance up and down, noting the nervous way he shuffled his feet, and moved out of the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I’ll protect you from the ghosts,” he said, unable to stop a chuckle when Lance froze in his path to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about ghosts?” he finally asked in a high pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk just chuckled again and slipped into the bed, keeping the covers pulled back for Lance. “Come on. I’ll big spoon you and everything. I’ve got your back, bud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance scrambled into the bed and plopped his pillow right beside Hunk’s as he pulled the soft blanket back over the two of them. Hunk’s arm slid over Lance’s waist and pulled him against his chest, then rested his chin atop Lance’s head for prime cuddle position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance snuggled in deeply, lining his arm up with Hunk’s to hold his hand. “I love you, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Lance. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance groaned softly as he woke up, feeling distinctly warm and safe, but also, something else he couldn’t quite place as his brain still clung to the gentle, tempting fog of sleep. Waking up </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t even bother to open his eyes yet, snuggling back into the warmth against his back and—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh. That. That was a hard dick on his butt. Well, that definitely woke him up a little more, and he grinned smugly to himself. That was worth being awake for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing Hunk wasn’t quite awake yet himself, Lance started rocking his ass back against Hunk’s dick. Oh, man, being scared last night had so been worth waking up to this. He felt more than heard Hunk’s groan as he, too, returned to the usually unfortunate world of being awake. But hopefully, if Lance was convincing enough, it wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> unfortunate this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whazza… Lance?” Hunk muttered, gasping softly when he realized what he was feeling. “Lance, c’mon. Don’t do this. ‘S just morning wood, leave it be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huuuunk,” Lance whined, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> come on, at least let me treat you for keeping me safe last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From ghosts,” Hunk reminded him with a laugh, kissing the back of Lance’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance huffed slightly, but didn’t stop rocking against Hunk’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk sighed quietly, then grabbed Lance’s hips and ground back against him, ignoring Lance’s whispered hiss of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yessss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, almost ignoring it, because he thought of a brilliant thing to say to tease Lance with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>treat</span>
  </em>
  <span> more for me or you?” he muttered in Lance’s ear, nipping gently at Lance’s earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gasped softly, arching into it. “I, uh, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por que no es dos?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Are you memeing at me at seven in the morning or whatever it actually is in space while trying to get me to have sex with you?” Hunk asked flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lance said insistently, “Just speaking my native language, you know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sure.” Hunk rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop except to pull Lance’s pants down around his thighs. He groaned a little as his cock made contact with Lance’s skin, no more annoying cloth between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s head tilted back and Hunk got a good inhalation of his hair before he managed to shift back to Lance’s neck and start sucking a hickey into it. Hunk’s hand slipped in between Lance’s legs to tease at his folds and circle his entrance, pressing his thumb just enough inside to make Lance gasp softly and grind down on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease,” Lance muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who woke me up by teasing,” Hunk whispered back, nipping at the hickey he’d left. “Hush. Don’t want to wake up the others, right? You know how loud you can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shivered. “I can be quiet,” he defended himself in a hiss, at least until Hunk removed his thumb and slammed two fingers into Lance so fast he couldn’t stop a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna bet?” Hunk asked with a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No,” Lance admitted, “I’ll try, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk chuckled, scissoring Lance until he was a shaking mess of quiet gasps and fists clenched in the sheets to try and stop any noise from coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling that Lance was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet enough to handle Hunk’s “monster cock” as Lance so lovingly called it, he shifted his hips a little and removed his fingers, ignoring the soft whine, so he could start guiding his cock towards Lance’s cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for me, baby?” he murmured into Lance’s ear as his head pressed at Lance’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Lance said breathlessly, parting his legs a little bit. He didn’t intend on keeping his leg up in the air for very long, just enough for Hunk to get a good grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk grasped at Lance’s offered leg, hiking it up further into the air once his cock was starting to slide inside Lance’s cunt. God, he loved taking Lance like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wet,” he purred into Lance’s ear, delighting in the choked whimper as he bottomed out, “Makin’ this nice and easy for me, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance didn’t dare open his mouth to respond. He didn’t want to wake anyone else up because he had no self control. (Though, in his defense, how could </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> have any self control when his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hunkules</span>
  </em>
  <span> was about to absolutely rail them?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, he released a startled moan when Hunk suddenly started taking him at a rough pace. He cursed quietly and slapped his hand over his mouth as Hunk pounded into him. Ugh, Hunk was so right, Lance was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking wet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Which made the slide of Hunk’s dick practically perfect; there was no dry catching or anything like this. He  whimpered into his hand as Hunk managed to keep up the brutal fucking for longer than Lance had really expected and threw caution to the wind, lowering his free hand to start playing with his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so good like this,” Hunk whispered hotly into Lance’s ear, making him shiver, “Look at you, touching yourself. Am I not enough, Lance? Thought you liked how big—how big my cock is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do like it,” Lance protested, a gasp escaping him, “Fuck, Hunk, oh my God, I’m gonna come, holy shit—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to being quiet?” Hunk interrupted, biting on Lance’s earlobe again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whimpered, eyes squeezing shut. He didn’t want this to end, but Hunk was too good at fucking Lance after years of knowing each other so intimately, and he muffled his scream by biting the pillow, shuddering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk chuckled, burying his face in Lance’s neck and using his own free hand to toy with Lance’s cock, as Lance’s hand had fallen from it. He liked giving Lance a bit of overstimulation, and delighted in the way Lance whimpered and bucked against Hunk’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few more moments before Hunk finished inside Lance with a soft groan, thrusting more slowly to milk it all out until he was completely finished and finally pulled his hand from Lance’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Lance said, shivering again, “That was so fucking good, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk snorted. “I love hearing you call me ‘dude’ after I just fucked your brains out,” he said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance turned to grin at him. “You know you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” he replied dryly, kissing Lance to interrupt his offended gasp. “But it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Come on, we need to get cleaned up before we have to go to breakfast and train.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show up smelling like sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo. Just don’t wanna move. Soft ‘n warm, here.” Lance rolled over to bury his face in Hunk’s chest. “Five more minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk sighed, rubbing Lance’s back. “Five more minutes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>